


reverence

by howtohold



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Tony Stark, Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28427517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howtohold/pseuds/howtohold
Summary: ”When alphas see their omegas after they give birth, apparently they stop seeing them as omegas.” Tony licked the crumbs of bacon off his finger.  It’s a harsh truth, which doesn’t really apply to every alpha. Not all alphas, and all that shit.Or, Tony feels a bit down and slightly insecure with his post-baby bod and Steve’s a wonderful mate who’s just too elated with the existence of baby Sarah and his omega who did all the work.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 9
Kudos: 331





	reverence

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on [this post on tumblr](https://karwais.tumblr.com/post/94353934955/i-desperately-want-to-marry-a-guy-like-him).

Two weeks after battling gruelling hours of labor and childbirth, Tony found himself standing in front of their bathroom mirror. He traced the bags under his eyes, the crow’s feet beside it. He lifted his shirt and stared at the still-healing C-section wound on his lower abdomen. His belly isn’t flat and he’s sure as heck won’t be joining those glitzy omegas posting a post-baby bod on Instagram. Not that he posts on Instagram, nor does he have one.

Tony smiled softly as his gaze fell to the bite mark on his mating gland.   
  


Three gentle knocks and Steve’s voice called out to him from outside the bathroom door, “You okay there, sweetheart?”

Tony pats the seat of his pajamas and doesn’t bother brushing through his unruly hair.

”Yep. Gimme a sec and I’ll be right out.”

**  
  


Breakfast is sunny-side-up eggs, toast, and bacon. For baby Sarah, it’s breast milk for another six months or so, doctor’s orders.

Steve already ate earlier. He woke up first, anxious to check up on their daughter and lavish her with all the attention he can give. Which is, _a whole a damn lot._

Tony’s heart melted at the sight of his alpha bouncing Sarah in his arms. Steve is even more handsome as the years go by. There’s a few laugh lines on his face, not noticeable at first glance. Proof that the serum cannot stop time from leaving its mark even on Captain America himself.

He remembered his own face reflected on the mirror. He wasn’t youthful-looking and childbirth has certainly did its number on him - not that he regrets it. He’d bear all the wrinkles in the world if it meant Sarah would be in their arms, safe and happy.

Still, next to his husband, Tony probably looked like a worn-out cardigan.

”When alphas see their omegas after they give birth, apparently they stop seeing them as omegas.” Tony licked the crumbs of bacon off his finger. It’s a harsh truth, which doesn’t really apply to every alpha. Not all alphas, and all that shit.  
  
The reality remains that most alphas start viewing their mates who already gave birth to their child as someone who’s not as appealing - in a sense that, the thrill of the chase, the challenge of going through the lengths of courting them, no longer exists.   
  


Steve scent-marked Sarah and placed a chaste kiss on her delicate forehead. He looked at Tony, “That’s true. I don’t see you as an omega anymore.”

Tony frowned. He can’t tell if Steve is serious or not.

Steve grinned, “I see you as a god. You did bless me with this beautiful, little girl.” 

There’s a silly, besotted look on the alpha’s face as he watched his mate laugh at his cheesy remark. Sarah gurgled and flashed a gummy smile - a reflex smile but a smile nonetheless.  
  
It was another peaceful morning at the Stark-Rogers household, despite the erratic night hours they keep nowadays. Having a baby ain’t easy but Tony wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
